1. Field
The following description relates to a method of preventing feedback based on detection of a posture, and devices for performing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
A hearing device provides a user with an audio signal. The hearing device may include, for example, a hearing aid, a sound device, and the like.
A hearing aid may amplify a sound coming from surroundings of a user wearing the hearing aid, to help the user to clearly listen to the sound. Typically, the hearing aid may include, for example, a pocket type hearing aid, an earring type hearing aid, a concha type hearing aid, an eardrum hearing aid, and the like.
A user may use a sound device to listen to music or voice through a radio, a stereo, and the like. The sound device may include a device fixed or attached to an ear of a user, for example, an earphone, a headphone, and the like.
As technology is developed, functions provided by a hearing device are increasingly diversified. The hearing device may remove a feedback through an adaptive filtering scheme in signal processing.